


A Life Changing Choice

by StoryFabricator



Category: Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Babality, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 16:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4228500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryFabricator/pseuds/StoryFabricator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sub-zero turns Scorpion into a baby after winning in a fight to the death, but after words ends up making a life changing choice for the both of them in the end. can be rated K but making it T because its Mortal Kombat. Is more or less in a AU of its own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How it starts

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO! It's been so long, life has seemed to have grabbed me by the throat and hasn't let go keeping me from things I use to do. And once its jaws freed me I have been drained an not my self- but thanks to my brother that is slowly changing.
> 
> This is a collaboration fic between me and my little brother- please enjoy.

Sub-zero and Scorpion faced off, it was legend at this point, normal, expected even.

Scorpion had a thing for teleporting them to his new home 'hell' Sub-zero knew it was because the fire demon felt a fear of him, and taking him to some place hot gave the demon an advantage over him, but Sub-zero would be proving the demon wrong in his thinking.

Scorpion flung his deadly chain, his signature move, but Sub saw it coming and jumped out of its way, he landed a kick to the demon's head knocking him down, the sound of a crack from the impact heard.

While the man was down Zero did a sig move of his own freezing him the moment he tried to get up. Frozen in place Sub-zero walked to his mortal enemy. He slammed his foot down on the demon's head shattering the ice he was encased in. That was the last blow needed, Scorpion tried to get up again, blood soaked and dizzy.

"FINISH HIM!" rang out, Sub was not aware of an audience until he spotted the three headed beast in the distance, its voice -though he never would have expected the thing to talk- rang out as if closer then it was.

Not caring to think about that, he was to focused on his enemy, he could take the man's life and be rid of him forever. He contemplated how he would kill him, rip off his head with his spin?, freezing him and shattering his whole body?, make use of the pits of hell and melt off his face? Or-

A grin crept to his face, to bad it was covered by his mask. He would use a power he never used before, something all of them possessed -at least here in the outerwolrd- it was called 'Babality' with it he could turn Scorpion into a baby and let him suffer here in his new home for the rest of his short life. Images of a weak baby Scorpion walking around trying to re-learn how to use his powers and falling into the lava pits danced in his mind.

Liking that idea the best he choose that one.

Summoning the unique power within he laughed as it was successful, watching a cloud of magic appear and turn the dizzy, half dead yellow clad demon into a small helpless baby.

Scorpion turned to sub-zero seeing as he was the only one around and slowly started crawling to him. and when he reached his legs he started hugging them and babbling.

Sub stood in shock for a bit, he had never used this power before but he was under the impression it would simply put a full grown man in a baby body, but this- this was clearly a real honest 'baby'.

Sub-zero looked down at this new Scorpion and started to see that he could use this trust to raise Scorpion to be whatever he wanted him to be, it would be a new beginning for them both, a life where he could use this new Scorpion as a useful tool for fighting for his tribe

Sub-Zero picked up the little baby.

He glanced into his eyes as little Scorpion reached for his mask, "Come little one, its time to head home, and show you to your new clan."


	2. Step one

Sub-zero knew there would be risks reliving his plan to his clan, he knew he was possibly out of his mind even thinking of this plan in the first place.

The bundle in his arms shifted making him glace down, Scorpion, this new Scorpion, was huddled in close to his chest, to protect from the harsh cold winds, fast asleep. His tiny thumb in his mouth-gently sucking as Sub-zero walked down the frozen path. The Lin Kuei tribe was after all in the ice mountains.

Sub-zero almost out of the path started going over how he should break this news to the tribe. Sub already knew how his tribe would take it seeing as scorpion was his mortal enemy for the longest time, and the murderer of his brother. If the Babality had worked the way he had believed it too he wouldn't have thought twice about snapping the little things neck. But seeing the effects now, killing him just seemed heartless-

Besides his revenge would be fulfilled, he didn't just want to kill his brother's murderer, he wanted to make him suffer, what better way to do that then raise him in the very clan he hated-make him fight for a clan other then his own? Even if this 'effect' was to wear off and Scorpion was to regain his full body and mind he would already have him in his possession and thus chained up for his own amusement. And if it didn't wear off, well he would have a life time raising the best pet warrior for his people.

Sub-zero now only a few yards away from the Lin Kuei, he hid the baby in his arms with a makeshift blanket he made out of a piece of his clothing ripped from the fight.

Kuai Liang being the Grand-master of the Lin Kuei tribe, forbid anyone to even ask what the bundle in his arms was as he walked into a tent only occupied by the midwife, Reski.

Reski was a mid-aged women whom he trusted deeply, though could never be admitted out-loud. In another life he would have made her his wife. She had long dark hair, smooth features and curves, and eyes as blue as the ice they controlled.

"Master." she gasped not expecting such a visit. "Your back." she bowed in respect.

"I have a task for you." he said calmly. He slowly began to unwrap the bundle in his arms. There were only a few members of the tribe who knew what Scorpion, the killer of his brother; Bi-Han, looked like, Reski was not one of them.

She did how ever know of his clan the Shirai Ryu.

Scorpion began to cry as the cold hit him as the fabric was pulled back.

"A baby? And a Shirai Ryu baby at that." she looked from the little one to Kuai Liang. "I don't understand."

Sub-zero handed him to her. "You are well equip with caring of a child, I need you to take care of this one."

She looked at him stunned. "You have given me a task and i will not disappoint you." Reski said calmly. "But may I ask why a Shirai Ryu?"

"Just do as I ask" remarked Sub-zero."you shall know in due time, just not right now." She focused on the little one in her arms as he cooed. "And Reski," she looked back at Kuai Liang "Do not 'do not' let anyone know about this." With that he walked out.

He would be back for the baby, for now he had to prepare his clan for what he was about to tell them.


End file.
